


Making Amends

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Forgiveness, Gift Giving, Guilt, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou almost left Maurice to dieStanley almost put Maurice in an asylumMaurice just wants them to stop apologizing
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Making Amends

He hummed softly, adjusting the lenses of his glasses to better look at the metal disk in his hand. He worked carefully, placing each pin where they needed to go. Once finished, Maurice placed the disk into the shell of what would be a music box, adjusting the insides accordingly before turning the handle.

He watched as the pins struck the prongs, creating music. He took notes on a piece of paper, making sure he would remember where the pins had been placed to create this specific piece of music. He sighed when one note came out sour, starting to remove the insides to see where the problem was. 

There was a soft knock on his door. “It’s open,” Maurice said. He frowned to himself, switching over his lenses to better look at the parts. “Bonjour, Lefou,” he said without looking up.

“How did you..?”

“You knock the same way every time. Two fast and two slow from left to right.”

Lefou laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “You always notice such little things.”

“Noticing little things is how I make my music boxes.”

Lefou giggled nervously, nodding. “I suppose that’s true, oui…”

“Lefou.”

“Hm?”

“How many times have I told you I forgave you? Twenty? Thirty?” Lefou blushed helplessly and Maurice could only sigh. “It wasn’t your fault. He forced you to do it.”

“Oui, but I still could have done something! I could have gone back or...or…”

“You and your spouse were made for each other.”

Lefou blinked at that. “Stanley? How do you mean?”

Wordlessly Maurice stood up, holding up a hand to indicate Lefou should wait. He went into his bedroom and soon returned with his arms full of clothes. “I could change my clothes once every hour and I doubt I would be able to wear them all in my lifetime,” he said.

“Stanley made these for you?”

“They are also remorseful about that night it seems,” Maurice said with a shrug. “No matter how many times I tell  _ both _ of you all is forgiven.”

They both looked up when there was a knock on the door. “It’s open, Stanley,” Maurice sighed. He met Lefou’s eyes, “Stanley uses one knuckle and knocks twice.”

“Bonjour, Maurice! I brou…” Stanley blinked when they saw Lefou standing beside Maurice. They blushed, coughing as they tried to hide the new pair of breeches they had made behind their back. “Uh…”

“Another pair of breeches?” Maurice asked.

“Oui…”

Maurice could only shake his head, laughing at the embarrassed couple. “Both of you wait here,” he said.

Stanley coughed softly, glancing over at Lefou. “What are you doing here?” they asked.

“Apparently doing the same thing you are,” Lefou sighed.

“...do you still think about it too?”

“Oui.”

“Me too.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I helped put him in the cart for the asylum,” Stanley reminded him, shaking their head.

“You were only listening to Gaston. He had this way of just...getting people to listen to him and doing whatever he wanted.”

“I was perfectly willing and ready to kill someone I had never met.” Lefou turned then, cupping Stanley’s cheek in his hand. He turned their head just so, forcing them to look into his eyes.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Stanley.”

“I didn’t do anything right either.”

“Oh?”

“Oui.”

“What about this?” Lefou asked. He placed his other hand on their face, cupping it as he pulled them down for a kiss.

Maurice cleared his throat and the two pulled back in surprise. “You remind me of when I first wed,” he said, “I couldn’t keep my hands off of my wife either.” He smiled a little, shaking his head as he set a small music box down in front of them. He produced a key and then slipped it into the lock, turning it three times.

The box opened up like a flower as the gentle waltz played. Inside was the painted image of Lefou and Stanley, dancing as they had after the curse had been broken. Crystal flowers spun around the image, glittering in the light.

“Perhaps this will finally drill it into your heads,” Maurice joked, pressing the box into Lefou’s hands. “There’s no reason for the two of you to continue worrying about something you had no control over.”

“It’s beautiful,” Lefou whispered.

“Merci,” Stanley softly said.

Maurice just smiled, gently pushing both of them towards his door. “Now please let me get back to my work.”


End file.
